


Sulking

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [90]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes on a mission, leaving Natasha with four sulking children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so apologies for mistakes  
> The OCs are mine but The Avengers are property of Marvel
> 
>  **Just as a reminder:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, Oliver and Poppy.  
> Thor & Jane have Emmett and Lucinda
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijay & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver and Alexis are 5, Emmett and Cecelia are 4, Lucinda is 4 months, Poppy is 2 months, and Natasha is 6 months pregnant**

Emmett suddenly ran past, startling Natasha slightly who’d been too engrossed in playing with Alexis’ hair to notice she was no longer alone

“Hey Aunty Tasha! Hi Lexie!” he greeted with a big grin, panting slightly out of breath from racing his mother. Jane followed him in, carrying sleeping baby Lucy in her carry seat

“Hi Emmett, Hi Jane” Natasha greeted as Jane sat next to her

“Has Clint already left for his mission?”

“Yeah he left about half an hour ago”

“Oh, Emmett wanted to say goodbye”

“Sorry kid” Natasha told her nephew, “But when Clint rings to speak to the kids I promise you can speak to him too”

“Thank you Aunty Tasha” he said happily, crouching down in front of Lucy to pull faces at her

“You alright Nat?”

“Yeah, Clint just left me with four sulking children” Natasha informed her friend, nodding to Alexis who was curled up on her mother’s knee. Jane was actually surprised the five year old could still fit on Natasha’s knee; she had rather a large baby bump now, and Jane knew herself that her four year old son didn’t fit on her own lap past her fifth month of pregnancy 

“What happened this time?”

“Elijah and Henry are sulking because they got caught playing with Clint’s bow again, he grounded them before he left. Eve is upset because she got 96% in her maths exam, and Lexie is moping because Oliver had to go to Washington with Pepper and Tony”

“96%?”

“What do I even say to that?”

“What about Cecelia?”

“Oh she’s fine” Natasha smiled, indicating to the other room where Cecelia was twirling in circles wearing her new ballet tutu; a huge smile worn on her face despite how dizzy she felt

She stumbled and fell, but her smile remained; “Mommy! I got to 39 twirls!” she shouted proudly, getting unsteadily back to her feet

“Wow, no wonder you’re dizzy!” Jane laughed, watching as Cecelia almost fell into the wall. Emmett was right beside her, watching her closely and taking care of her as he always did. Cecelia was too care free, excitable and too much of an optimist to ever think through the consequences or think anything bad would ever happen, Emmett was always cautious and caring; Natasha knew her nephew would always keep a watchful eye over her daughter 

“Hi Aunty Jane!” Cecelia greeted, before climbing up on her lap and reaching her arms round Jane’s neck in order to hug her tightly

Emmett climbed onto the sofa and curled up by Natasha’s side “Aunt Tasha, I can feel your baby moving!” he informed her excited as the baby moved under where he had rested his head against her bump

“I know, he does that a lot” Natasha said uncomfortably as the baby jabbed his foot into her ribs

The song changed in the other room, and Cecelia jumped down from the sofa excitedly; “Oh I love this song! Come dance with me Emmett?”

“I-I don’t know h-“ he tried to say, but Celia had already grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where the music was playing

“Lexie don’t you want to go dance too?” Natasha tried, she really was miserable now Oliver had gone

“No”

But soon enough her interest was piqued when she heard Cecelia laughing at Emmett, and she went to join them and soon she was laughing too

“That’s one down, three to go” Jane told her, and Natasha nodded 

Just as she turned her thoughts to her three oldest children, Evie appeared 

“Mom, I looked over my test again...”

“Evelyn, мини паук; I really don’t think you need to worry about it”

“No Mom, It’s okay. See, its right! My teacher just marked it wrong!”

“Let’s see that?” Jane asked, taking Evie’s test from her and looking over it; “You’re right, they’re all correct” she said after a minute, handing it back to her niece who was smiling proudly

“Hey девочка!” Evie said, noting Lucy who was watching her with wide brown eyes

Lucinda was soon asleep in Evie’s arms 

“You’re so good with kids” Jane commented to her niece while Natasha was in the kitchen getting juice for Lexie, Emmett and Celia who were now engrossed in a game of candyland

“There are nine, soon to be ten, kids in this tower who are younger than me” Evie shrugged, not one to take compliments easily, as she rocked Lucy back and forth 

Natasha gave the kids their drinks, before going back into the kitchen to get herself and Jane something to drink when Elijah and Henry appeared

“Mom, we’re sorry we played with Dad’s bow”

“And we’re sorry we didn’t do what we were told”

“And we’re sorry we broke the lamp”

“Wait, when did you break the lamp?” Natasha asked, recalling Clint’s report of the incident and not remembering any mention of a broken lamp

“Mom...”

“Alright, I know you’re sorry; but you need to remember that your dad’s bow is dangerous, and he also needs it for work; you can’t play with it. There are lots of kids around here and we don’t make these rules up just to keep you from having fun, they're to keep you all safe”

“Sorry” they uttered in unison, before hugging their mother

“Are we still grounded?” Henry asked, looking up to Natasha with a hopefully grin on his face

“Yes” she answered simply, the two boys took her hands and went back to the lounge with her

“That’s fair I guess” Henry admitted

“We won’t do it again” Elijah promised, but Natasha knew better than to believe him; they got carried away far too easily... Just like their dad


End file.
